Whisk Her Away
by MeganBellaRoseBlack
Summary: Just a short drabble. An early Doctor turns up at Stormcage to take River on an adventure. Please R&R :


**Just a short little fic that I had in my mind and that boredom brought out of me. I hope that you like it and that I caught the characters well. **

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters. **

**MBRB'xoxo**

River Song smiled as that familiar and comforting vhoooosh vhooosssshhhh sound filled the silence of Stormcage. Her lips twisted into a little smile as she kept her eyes on the book that she was holding, but her ears were completely focused on the wonderful man that had come to whisk her away on a magical adventure. His long limbs brought him over to the bars of her cell and he peered through them, his eyes firmly fixed on the woman contained within. She waited with her breath held until he spoke. Only when he spoke would she know which Doctor had turned up. Only when he spoke would she know if this was _her_ Doctor.

'River' The single word gave her everything she needed to know. This wasn't the Doctor who loved her and would spend hours searching for a message from her. She put her book aside and looked up at him with a smile.

'Hello Sweetie' was all she said. It was all she needed to say as the Doctor looked at her and rolled his eyes.

'Don't you ever get tired of saying that? How about coming up with another name? How about 'The Big D'? That's rhymes with sweetie. I'm sure you could adapt to it' her only response was a small burst of laughter and a knowing smile.

'One day you'll love it when I call you Sweetie. Trust me' she said with a wink as she strolled over to the bars of her prison with a swing of her hips.

'I doubt that. I am nobodies 'sweetie'. I don't think I'll ever like it. I need a cool nickname. A man who wears a fez needs a cool nickname' he muttered under his breath as she moved to the space in front of him.

'You will _love _it. And you don't wear a fez' she grinned. 'Are you gonna let me out of here then?' He pulled the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and clicked the lock of her cage open, waiting for the alarms to start ringing to warn the guards that once again, River Song was out. Grabbing his hand, she quickly pulled him into the TARDIS and darted straight over to the consol, pushing buttons and throwing levers as she went. The Doctor slumped into the chair that sat near the consol and crossed his arm in a very good imitation of a sulking child as he mumbled that he _does_ wear a fez. Fezzes are cool. River laughed lightly as the TARDIS began to move them to the precise moment in time and space that she had entered and she knelt down in front of him with her eyes shining.

'You _used_ to wear a fez, my love. Not anymore. Believe me.' She stayed there a moment in front of him with their eyes joined and her lips in a big smile. Seconds passed between them as she stayed there, so close to him and with so much knowledge. He knew that she wanted him to be something that he wasn't yet and for the first time, he felt sorry that he wasn't that person. He wasn't her Doctor. He so clearly meant a lot to her and he was beginning to realise that she meant a lot to him too.

'So why did you come and get me this time, Doctor?' she asked him with a cheerful tone. Could he tell her that she had invaded his mind and that he couldn't _not _come to get her? He had felt lonely in the TARDIS on his own and he couldn't go get Amy and Rory so soon. They needed time to themselves and besides, it hadn't been that long since he had dropped them off. Of course, he did have a time machine and could just move forward a bit so they had all the time they needed, but he tried to block that thought out of his mind. The real reason? He had wanted River with him. He just couldn't get the image of a certain curly haired, feisty blonde out of his mind and he had felt such a pull to her. He didn't know why and he didn't think that he ever would, but something told him that he needed to go pick her up. He needed to sweep her off her feet and take her away to any place and any time. He had even decided that he would let her pick. Wherever she wanted, they would go.

'Doctor?' his thoughts were invaded by a soft, questioning voice. River was looking at him intently with a wondering face.

'To be honest, River? I don't know.' His words had more of an impact on her than he had thought they would. Her smile broadened and her eyes shone as she looked deeper into his eyes than he had thought possible.

'You don't know why?' The Doctor shook his head a little bit and gave her a small half smile.

'Nope. I just... I just wanted an adventure with you I think. I mean... I mean I love adventures and I know that you love adventures because you're all adventurey and wonderful and I guess I just thought, 'hey. Maybe I could go adventuring with River''. He was stopped by Rivers hand falling onto his and holding it gently.

'Oh, Doctor. You amazing man. You're becoming the man I know so well.' The questioning look she received told her to continue. 'The Doctor I know will simply turn up and take me away and when I ask why, he will just shrug and say 'I don't know. Felt like an adventure' and we'll fly around the universe in his battered old box. You're beginning to remind me so much of him' She paused as she smiled at him knowing that he had all those times to come. All those 'Come along, Song's' and 'River! Don't touch that's' to say and all those wonderful, wonderful memories to make. 'And yes. I do love adventuring, my love. I'm all 'adventury' when I'm around you. I can't wait for you to see all my memories and share them with me. And we're going to be amazing'. She finished softly. The Doctor looked into her eyes and smiled as she finished. He looked into those beautiful eyes that he was so quickly falling for but didn't know and he couldn't keep the grin off his lips. If he had known her as well as he soon would, he would have seen the sadness as he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the TARDIS doors to see where she had brought them. He would have seen the slightly too bright smile that she placed carefully over her lips. He would have noticed the casual flick of her hand under her eyes as she brushed away tears. And he would have heard the tightness in her laugh as they held hands and ran. But, through no fault of his own, he didn't know her that well yet, and that was something that would haunt him whenever he remembered the wonderful night that he had turned up at Stormcage and whisked her away on an adventure for his first time.

And her last.


End file.
